L'Agapéros
by Troublant
Summary: Yurio fulminait, agaçé de voir Viktor donner l'Eros à ce Japonais. Yuuri, lui, stressait de cette charge, espérant trouver son Eros... Lorsque tous les deux, une nuit où sans trouver le sommeil, se retrouvèrent sur la patinoire comme un instant hors du temps...


**Note: Décidément, les nuits du forum francophone m'ont inspiré des OS sur ce fandom (le lien salle de jeu est sur mon profil, vous pouvez y retrouver les nuits francophones) il fallait que j'écrive sur le thème de Communion en 1h.  
**

**Et voilà ce que ça a donné x) Un os sur le couple Yurio/Yuuri que j'aime beaucoup, c'était l'occasion de me lancer dessus.  
**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**L'Agapéros  
**

_Ça_ l'agaçait.

Lui ordonner de patiner sur l'Agapé, Viktor avait trop bu. Ce connard d'égoïste qui devait lui apprendre encore pleins de choses, avait fui la Russie.

Pour une _foutue_ lubie.

Pour finir sur une _foutue_ île.

Un putain de trou de son avis.

La Russie était si grande face à ce petit pays. _J__e n'__aurais jamais cru voir un petit minus en m'apprêtant voir un Russe. _Il fit taire la petite voix énervante de Mila qu'il entendait en boucle_._

_Ça_y était. Il était encore plus en colère maintenant.

Il lui avait promis d'être son coach et il le devenait pour le premier venu. Qui n'était certainement pas à la hauteur. Alors pourquoi Viktor ne lui donnait pas ce rôle du Eros, un aussi grand rôle qui ne pouvait pas convenir à _ce_ japonais.

Déjà il avait le même nom.

_Ça _lui donnait la rage au creux du ventre.

Qu'était-ce que Viktor voyait de _si_ formidable en Yuuri pour lui accorder autant d'attention. Il était trop maladroit, trop timide, n'ayant aucune confiance en lui. Alors comment pouvait-il jouer un tel rôle ?

Il alla se coucher passablement énervé, ignorant l'amie de Yuuri qui venait l'avertir du repas. A l'heure qu'il était, Yakov devait bouillir de fureur. Il était parti, sans l'avertir plus que ça, à des milliers de kilomètre.

Pour retrouver ce foutu Viktor.

_Si ce n'est pas mignon ça, un élève qui s'inquiète autant pour son aîné. _

Il chassa la voix agaçante de Mila de son esprit.

Il se frustrait tout seul. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir dans cet état. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux patins qui traînaient dans le coin de la pièce.

Ça servait à rien de s'entraîner face à ce _Yuuri_.

Mais quand il avait besoin d'évacuer, il retrouvait toujours ses patins. De triple axel, en pirouette, en jeu de jambe, et en glissade, son esprit, doucement s'évadait. Et il redevenait calme.

Et_ Deda_ seul savait à quel point, il en avait besoin. Comme un besoin irrépressible pour se retrouver. Pour évacuer _ce _foutu stress qui le grignotait dès que ses nerfs craquaient.

Ses jambes le décidèrent avant lui.

Il se leva d'un bon, prit ses patins et se faufila discrètement dehors, vers la patinoire de cette ville paumée.

Il fronça les sourcils. Y avait de la lumière. Il entra, et avança doucement dans le couloir jusqu'au filet de lumière, menant droit sur la patinoire.

Et là.

Il vit une silhouette tournoyer sur la glace, si gracieuse, et si forte en même temps. Qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de la contempler. Parce qu'il respectait avant tout le patin.

Jusqu'à voir _son_ visage.

C'était l'autre, le japonais. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre patinerait à cette heure dans ce trou perdu.

Si Viktor les trouvait là. Il les engueulerait. _Il ne fallait pas se surmener, _dirait-il_._

Preuve que _ce_ Yuuri n'y arriverait pas s'il ne savait pas ça.

La première chose importante pour le patinage, était de bien reposer son corps. La fatigue menait à coup sûr aux erreurs ou pire à la blessure.

Yurio avait appris durement cette leçon.

Et il avait l'impression de se revoir en lui. Il était plus vieux que lui. Mais il revoyait son jeune lui, se glissant discrètement dans la patinoire du coin. Et tournoyer. Sauter, glisser, tomber. Se relever. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Deda n'avait jamais été dupe et l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil. Qu'il boit assez. Qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en tombant.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il venait d'entrevoir l'Eros du japonais. Ce n'était qu'une esquisse.

Mais il l'avait senti. Son aura l'avait comme heurter de plein fouet.

Il froissa violemment sa bouteille dans sa main, sans s'en rendre compte. Frustré au possible.

Pourquoi n'avait pas montré ce talent au répétition ?

_Putain. _Il en avait marre de tout ce cirque. Et de ce foutu japonais aussi. Il prit ses patins et entra sur la glace, le japonais ne l'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle, oubliant toute discrétion:

-Ça m'énerve, sérieux Yuuri, pourquoi tu patinais pas comme ça à la répét' ?

Yuuri sursauta, se retournant. Il rougit. Balbutia quelques mots en voyant la fureur du blondinet. Qui augmentait.

-Sérieux, arrête d'être autant empoté, t'es beaucoup plus âgé que moi et t'es pas foutu de faire ce que t'as fait, devant les autres.

Yuuri se crispa, ouvrant et fermant frénétiquement ses poings comme un vieux réflexe.

Ce que ne manqua pas Yurio.

-Si t'as quelque chose à dire, patine ! Saute, bouge, fais moi cet Eros, si tu le peux, Yuuri 2, le provoqua Yurio.

Yuuri hésita. Avant de voir Yurio prendre de l'élan et faire un triple axel. Et il ne résistait pas à l'appel du patin. Alors il patina.

Au début, c'était un simple défi lancé entre eux.

_Ça_ patinait. _Ça_ sautait. Boucle piqué. Se réceptionnait au pied droit. _Ça_ glissait. Élégamment. Sans presque aucune erreur.

Mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas, se fixant, pupilles contre pupilles.

Comme un duel étrange se créant entre eux.

Patinant à deux. Virevoltant sur la glace. _Sautant_. Un flip, piqué du pied droit et réception en douceur. Un triple axel. Et une glissade.

Ils étaient face à face, brûlant dans leur rôle. Inconsciemment, ils patinaient dans une sorte de duel sans perdre en vue l'Agapé et l'Eros. Il n'y avait aucune musique. Mais Yurio n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait par cœur le rythme de l'Agapé, de sa douce mélodie où il songeait tendrement à Diedouschka, son grand père. Yuuri lui, pouvait presque percevoir les notes endiablées de son Eros, où il pensait passionnément au Katsudon, son plat préféré.

Comme s'ils étaient en osmose, Yurio brûlait à feu doux, tout en grâce et en émotion douce, de geste gracieux pour exprimer un amour pur.

Toute en innocence.

Et comme en réponse, Yuuri brûlait d'un feu ardent, tout en sensualité et en émotion forte, de geste gracieux pour exprimer un amour débordant de sexualité.

Toute en séduction.

De face à face, lentement, ils se tournèrent autour, comme un duo étrange d'un Eros et Agapé. Se _frôlant._

Yurio le voyait cet Eros, cette sensualité débordante qui semblait en ressortir de tous les pores du japonais.

Yuri le voyait cet Agapé, cet amour pur qui semblait former un halo tout autour de Yurio.

Et à un moment _ça_ dérapa.

Car il y avait toujours un moment où _ça__ dérap__ait_. Mais ça avait peut-être été le cas. Avant de se mettre à patiner cette nuit-là.

Ou alors était-ce dès le début, la première fois qu'ils se virent patiner.

La première fois qu'il se regardèrent.

D'un duel à un duo, c'était devenue une parade. De séduction innocente ou sensuelle. Un peu des deux.

C'était devenue une communion.

Où des regards s'échangèrent.

Où des paumes se touchèrent.

_Sautant_. Glissant l'un autour de l'autre.

S'effleurant des mains.

S'éraflant du regard.

L'Agapé fit le premier geste, sans lâcher du regard le Katsudon, il s'approcha d'un mouvement souple, il leva ses mains et ôta les lunettes qui ornait le nez du japanais. Lentement. Délicatement. Emprunt d'une innocence douce.

L'Eros le scrutait du regard. Rôdant autour de sa proie. Se penchant sur lui, collant son corps au sien, lorsque Yurio arquait son dos vers le sol, ses cheveux blonds frôlant presque le sol. Le retenant lorsqu'il voulait s'écarter.

Comme en cet instant où il attrapa _cette_ main qui repartait avec ses lunettes. La portant à son visage, vers ses lèvres.

Mais l'Apagé s'écarta d'un geste, une expression tendre sur le visage, d'un petit sourire s'esquissant sur son visage doux. Un doigt sur sa bouche.

Comme pour dire stop.

_Ça_ hypnotisait l'Eros.

_Ça_ désarçonnait Yuuri.

Qui se dressa devant l'Agapé d'un saut, son corps se déployant sous l'élan, tel un fauve s'apprêtant à croquer sa proie.

L'Agapé rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds cachant sa vue comme pour exprimer sa timidité.

Yuuri/Eros en profita pour prendre en coupe son visage. Le maintenant fermement.

Plongeant son regard dans celui bleuté de l'Agapé.

_Ça_ séduisait l'Agapé

_Ça_ troublait Yurio.

Un baiser sur son front. Et des milliers de fourmillements dans son ventre.

Yurio/Agapé en rougissait. Tellement que l'Agapé s'évapora de son esprit.

Et avec _ça, _les mélodies invisibles se finirent.

Yurio reprit ses esprits, chancelant sous le coup de l'émotion. Déstabilisé de cette intensité dont il en sentait encore les filaments électriques.

Qui le reliait à _l'autre._

_A Yuuri._

Qu'il vit balbutier, pathétiquement.

-Ce...qui...pas...

Et c'en fut trop.

Yurio s'enflamma, hargneux. Rejetant d'un coup sec, le japonais. Qui tituba.

-C'est pas en restant prostré comme ça que tu vas pouvoir gagner des compétitions, l'agressa Yurio.

Mais Yuuri l'évitait du regard.

Trop perdu. Trop de mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. N'ayant même pas entendu le dédain de Yurio, trop concentré à ressentir. Ce grouillement dans son ventre. En repensant à plus tôt.

_C'était rien_, il se martelait en tête.

Il comprenait rien.

_Ça_ chauffa en lui.

Mais Yurio ne lisait pas dans son esprit. Alors de voir Yuuri détourner le regard, le fit exploser.

Presque de manière irréfléchi, il empoigna Yuuri, le secouant comme un prunier.

-Tu ne peux vraiment rien assumer, un peu dans ta vie ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir exprimer ton Eros!

Des mots durs qui tombèrent comme du plomb dans l'estomac de Yuuri.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Mais pas de colère. Non. Juste de frustration d'en discerner un accent de vérité. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le niveau de Yurio, de Viktor et de tous ces patineurs qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

Et son Eros… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en voir les défauts. Son choix avait été de penser au _Katsudon_. Serait-ce seulement suffisant pour son coach. Pour qu'il puisse ressentir l'aura qu'il voulait voir tout autour de lui.

C'était sûr, il allait partir. Après avoir vu qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son élève.

Il serra les poings. Cette fois, de frustration de son échec. Une douleur sourde dans le cœur.

-Et t'agis encore comme ça, ça me fout en rogne, l'Agapé te va naturellement plus qu'à moi. Mais t'as pourtant réussi à faire un putain d'Eros sensuel!

Yuuri leva les yeux, surpris, non par sa vulgarité qu'il savait être à son apogée lorsqu'il était sur les nerfs-il avait pu le voir- mais..._ C'était un compliment qu'il venait de faire? _

Et il se retrouva comme pris au piège en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleu enragés de Yurio qui continuait de pester entre ses dents.

-Je…

Mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

_Ça_ rendit encore plus furieux, Yurio. De le voir être incapable de prononcer un foutu mot. ll avait _envie...envie_ _de de_…

Il empoigna son juste-au-corps, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il voulait _juste... juste_…

_Voilà, qu'il se mettait à le contaminer avec ces foutues hésitations. _

Yuuri mordillait ses lèvres, pris dans son angoisse avant se sentir une brûlure sur ses mains. Il baissa son regard. Cela ne s'améliorait toujours pas. Son anxiété continuait toujours autant de faire ravage sur lui-même. Il avait quitté des yeux Yurio, observant un bout de peau à moitié arraché.

La patience de Yurio venait de disparaître.

_L'autre_ venait juste de quitter son regard.

_Et ça réduisit ses nerfs en miette_. Tout son self contrôle parti définitivement en lambeaux.

Alors il le saisit brutalement-comme pour se retenir de le frapper-et plaqua _sa_ bouche contre la sienne.

_Lèvres_ contre_ lèvres_.

_Ses lèvres qu'il avait tant mordillé_, songea Yurio distraitement, ses yeux se fermant presque, en les léchant.

_Les léchant.  
_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en les mordant violemment.

_Les léchant._

Il s'écarta, l'expression horrifiée.

-Toi ! l'apostropha furieusement Yurio.

Sonné, Yuuri ne réagissait pas, ne bronchant même pas à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti sous le geste de Yurio, aucun mot ne sortant de sa bouche.

Il fixa Yurio devenir de plus en plus rouge comme s'il venait prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Quoi ?! l'agressa-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres, gesticulant, t'avais juste un putain de baiser sur le front, comme si c'était suffisant pour avoir l'aura d'un putain d'Eros, je te montre alors comment faire un baiser sur les lèvres pour en être un parfait !

Il virevolta sur lui-même, patinant vers la glissière. Avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même et de brandir son doigt, le secouant frénétiquement :

-T'as pas besoin de me remercier, je l'ai pas fait pour toi, j'ai besoin de challenge, donc il me faut un adversaire fort.

Il repartit. Avant de s'arrêter encore une fois, sans bouger. Et cette fois sans se retourner:

-Et t'as rien besoin de faire en retour, ta réaction _si foutrement innocente_ est largement suffisante pour m'aider à amener mon Agapé à un level sacrément élevé. Tu peux remercier ton côté ingénu!

Et il parti.

Yuuri toujours estomaqué, ses mots toujours embrouillés dans sa tête, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pu prononcer une parole depuis le début de cette tornade.

Presque distraitement, en sentant un goût de fer alors que sa langue passait sur _sa_ morsure, il ne pût émettre qu'une vague pensée cohérente parmi le fouillis qui y régnait en lui…

_Qu'il avait eu l'air beaucoup plus Agapé que lui-même _avec_ son visage rougissant et ses oreilles joliment écarlates._

* * *

**L'Agapéros, c'est l'union entre l'Agapé et l'Eros. **

**Aussi, j'ai eu cette idée grâce à un joli fanart dont je vous mets le lien (il faut enlever les espace et parenthèses, ce site censure les liens donc c'est pour ça) (******htt)ps(:/)/ ************ih1 . redbubbleimage****** .527297241.0541 / flat,550x550,075,f.u2. jpg**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
**

**Sur ce, **

**A la prochaine :)**


End file.
